Whistlin' in a Winter Wonderland
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Sequel to A Second Cold Story. With the fear of the malicious Murkoff Corporation targeting them, Miles Upshur and Waylon Park must work together to destroy and evade the last remains of it. Will they succeed and live without worry? Can they protect Arrendelle? Will older conflicts and new feelings get in the way? Can love be enough? Is this a Miles x Elsa? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**That same night...**

**Miles' House**

**10:00 PM**

Miles had been looking at his medal for a little while. He decided it was best to not think about it. To keep his mind off, he turned on his television. The first thing that popped up unfortunately was, his recordings of the asylum and in Arrendelle. However, what lightened the mood was that, the FBI was already collaborating with the US army to find the remaining Murkoff personal. However what made Miles a little angry was, the recordings in Arrendelle were shown. Like when he recorded Elsa's palace, or when he was in that palace hall and the whole place started to freeze at an extreme rate, or Elsa unfreezing the winter. The reporter thought this was all gibberish, and they were calling Miles Upshur a crazy man who's very, very desperate for a women, and this is a fantasy for his amusement. Miles decided to turn off his TV, with his emotions at conflict, he decided to lay back and go to sleep.

**In his dream...**

He woke up in a place in his mind, it was dark and he didn't have his Camcorder in his dream. He could here Elsa.

"HELP!"

Miles ran towards where she was standing there.

"Elsa, how, what?" Miles said.

Miles then saw uniformed men with the Murkoff symbol on their sleeve with assault rifles, Elsa tried to freeze them all, but one of the men shot her down.

"I love you..." She said taking her last breath.

They then took aim at Miles, he was shot down.

Miles woke up sweaty, his pillow was drenched in his sweat, and he smelled his bed sheets, they smelled like dirt. He looked at his clock, it was 1:25 AM. He heard his house phone go off, he went up to it and it said, Park. He picked it up and pressed talk.

"Hello?" Miles said.

"Uh Miles, we have a slight problem. Can you come over? And we can talk?" Park asked.

"Well, it's a little early, but I guess it won't hurt." Miles said.

"And also I forgot to give you back your Camcorder..." Park said.

"Alright, but seriously, I've been experiencing some slight problems of myself. First we'll talk, then I can have my Camcorder back." Miles said.

"Alright, great!" Park said.

They hung up on each other.

**A few moments later...**

After showering, cleaning himself, and getting dressed in his normal style. He wore a pair of jeans, and a black shirt, and his brown light jacket, along with his medal tucked underneath his shirt. He also brought an extra notebook. He got in his car and drove off to Waylon's house.

**Waylon's house...**

Waylon Park was sitting beside his wife, Lisa.

"Honey, you ok?" Lisa asked.

"I just had a...weird dream. That's all." Waylon said.

"It was more than weird, I mean honey, you feel really cold!" Lisa said touching his forehead.

"Is it because of Murkoff?" She asked.

...

"Look, I know that you did the right thing, and I'm proud of you!" Lisa added.

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. Waylon stood up, but Lisa sat him back down.

"Let me get the door." Lisa said.

Lisa went to the door and opened it, it was Miles.

"Ah, Mr. Upshur, welcome!" Lisa said shaking his hand.

"You're Lisa? It's nice to meet you." Miles said.

"Please, come inside." Lisa said.

Miles walked in, and took his shoes off, and hung his jacket. He walked in the living room where Waylon was.

"Hey Miles!" Waylon said.

"So, what's wrong?" Miles asked.

"Well, you took your time to come here even with all you've been through, so you go first." Waylon said.

"And here. This is yours." He added holding up Miles' camcorder.

"I've been having nightmares, but it was one of those dreams that was beautiful for a split second, then it went to shit." Miles explained.

"What did you see?" Waylon asked.

"Do you think everything you saw from my camcorder, not the asylums, but the footage of that ice queen, do you think I just made that up for my amusement?" Miles asked.

"No, I don't think so." Waylon said.

"Sorry boys, but I did see on the news that report about your recording's, and Miles' recording with the ice palace, and that one women reversing an accidental winter." Lisa said.

"They think you're crazy, but the Park family believes you!" She added.

"Thank you for you understanding, but I need to get back to that place. It's been, like what? Four or five weeks!" Miles said.

"What was it called? Arrendelle, right?" Waylon asked.

"Yeah, it was." Miles said.

"You could stay here if you want, right honey?" Lisa said.

"Yeah, he could." Waylon said.

"But first, Waylon, I want to here what's up with you." Miles said.

"I could see you with this blue dressed woman, you both look happy, then the Murkoff guys just kill you." Waylon said.

"Wow, we really need to go! Tomorrow?" Miles said.

"We could bring the kids." Lisa said.

"Really?!" Waylon said.

"Well, we can't leave them alone, they need to stay with us! Plus, they like those kinds of places!" Lisa said.

"Hmm, alright, first thing tomorrow!" Waylon said.

"I could get some sleep." Miles said.

**Meanwhile in Arrendelle...**

Elsa was sleeping after everything she's been through. However, it wasn't going good.

**In her dream...**

Elsa found herself in the middle of a dark room, and in the distance she saw soldiers aiming weapons at her. She tried to run, but the soldiers started to shoot her. Then Elsa had used her powers, but the soldiers got her in a corner.

"No please!" She screamed out.

Then out of nowhere, Anna jumped out and attacked, but she was shot down. Then Miles came out of nowhere, and he was shot down as well. The Murkoff symbol was zooming in on her, then Elsa woke up from her dream and saw Anna. She got up and noticed her bed was almost frozen.

"Elsa, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm...I'm fine." Elsa asked.

She decided to step outside to get some fresh air, Anna followed her.

"You miss Miles don't you?" Anna asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

**Just so you know, I don't own Frozen or Outlast, but I made my own songs, or tried to anyway.**

* * *

Elsa was with Anna on the palace deck looking at the stars thinking about one thing and one thing only.

"Yes, I do. But..."

"But what?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked back at the dream.

"I just can't..." Elsa said.

"But Elsa-"

"I just need a little bit of time. Please Anna."

"Ok."

Anna walked away, giving Elsa some space. Elsa was staring at the stars and began to sing a little.

_The stars glow bright in the night sky, and as peaceful it may be, I still feel a storm inside of me._

_... _

_"Miles, oh Miles. It's been a while!"_

_..._

_"Just thinking your gone feels very vile! And I when was talking to you, I felt chilled."_

_..._

_"Oh how your Camcorder fit the bill, and your story telling was great! But now, what's left of your traits?"_

_..._

_"Miles, oh Miles, I just wish we could have understood, that despite all struggles, you got me out of my bubble!"_

_..._

_"Miles, oh Miles! If you ever come back with your Camcorder, then I won't let go of you Upshur!"_

_..._

_"For the first time in forever! I know what true love is all about! For the first time in foreveeeer, I can shout it out!"_

"Miles Upshur, please come back. You're always welcome here, and I wish you didn't disappear..."

_"Please, just one more time I need to hear, the voice of your journalistic point of view, so that I may be with yooooou!"_

_"But what am I gonna dooooo?"_

Elsa stopped singing, then the Walrider(Wernicke) was behind her.

"He was a good man. However-"

"What, he could come back?"

"There is a chance he could come back." Wernicke said.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I can feel it." Wernicke said.

An explosion was then heard coming from the ballroom. Elsa and Wernicke went to see what was going on. There were men in black suits with assault rifles, and they had Anna and Kristoff. They held up a device, and Wernicke as the Walrider was sucked in.

"Let them go!" Elsa demanded.

"Elsa don't!" Anna said.

"Well, you gonna have to do better than that my lady!" One man said.

"Let them go, take me instead!" Elsa said.

"Hmm, okay!" Another said.

They let go of Anna and Kristoff, and injected them with a knockout drug and left them on the ground. Then they injected Elsa with a knockout drug and took her away.

**Waylon's house...**

**6:00 AM**

Miles had just awoken and just got up. He had another dream of Elsa and Arrendelle. He decided enough was enough, he was going back to Arrendelle. He grabbed his Camcorder, and he took out his notebook and wrote in it and left it for Waylon.

**Listen Park Family, I can't take it anymore! I'm going back to Mount Massive to find a way back into Arrendelle! And why Mount Massive? Because my dreams tell me so! Sorry!**

**-Miles Upshur**

Miles got in his car and drove back to Mount Massive. He got there and found that it was darker, quieter, and foggier he sat there in his car with his Camcorder, and turned it on and used the night vision. The wind was picking up, then Miles found the car was being lifted. Then it was being sucked into a vortex, and Miles' car just disappeared. Miles could also swear he heard Waylon's, Lisa's, and two boy's screams as well.

**Later...**

He could see Arrendelle in the distance, it was at the brink of dawn. He was still in his car, which was surprisingly in tact. He drove forward and was at the front entrance of Arrendelle. He could here screams coming from behind his car, which sounded like the Parks. Miles got out of his car with his Camcorder up and there they were.

"Oh, hey Miles!" Waylon said.

He also had his own Camcorder raised.

"How did you guys-?"

"Magic!" One boy said.

"It was more Science than magic Brandon!" The other boy said.

"No, that wasn't Science, Marco." Brandon said.

"Guys! Let's be respectful in front of our friend Miles!" Waylon said.

"Sorry Dad!" They both said.

"Hello Brandon, hello Marco." Miles said.

"HI!" They both said.

"Well, are we going dad?" Marco asked.

"Of course!" Waylon said.

"Remember how we said to act in front of a Queen!" Lisa said.

"WE KNOW!" Both kids said.

They walked into Arrendelle towards the palace. The odd thing to Miles was how quiet it was, and the people looked more frightened then happy.

"Is this place always quiet?" Walyon asked Miles.

"No, it's more lively, but-"

"Oh God!" Lisa said.

She was pointing to the ground, it was a spray paint job of the Murkoff Corporation symbol, and next to it was a red text saying: COME GET HER UPSHUR.

"They got her, so it was true..." Miles said.

"The dream is coming true!" Waylon said.

"Well, let's go see whoever's left, maybe we'll see what really happening." Miles said.

Miles took out his notebook and wrote down his thoughts.

**Well, here we go again. Having to deal with those corporate f***s again. Now, they believe I love Elsa, well in fact it doesn't matter. She's still an important ally to all of us, not because of her ice, but because of her. If I don't come out of this alive but Elsa does, then F*** IT! As long as Murkoff never rises from the ashes again!**

They went into the palace, and there was Anna in the ballroom with Kristoff and Olaf.

"Miles..." Anna said.

"You're back..." Olaf said.

"Who are these people?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, this is the Park family. And Parks, this is Princess Anna of Arrendelle!" Miles said.

"Hi, I'm Brandon!" Brandon said bowing

"I'm Marco!" Marco said bowing.

"I'm Waylon, Waylon Park. And this is my wife Lisa." Waylon said.

"It's great to meet you all, but Elsa..." Kristoff said.

"What happened?" Miles said.

"These dark uniformed men came bursting in, and they were going to take us, but Elsa jumped in front and now she's gone!" Anna explained.

"They took the Walrider as well!" Kristoff added.

"They took Wernicke?" Miles said.

"Wait, the lead scientist of Murkoff became the new host for the Walrider?" Waylon asked surprised.

"That's what it looked like." Miles said.

**Meanwhile in an unknown location...**

**Elsa's POV**

Where was I? It was dark, and now I'm tied up and stuck like a pig. In front of me was a Camcorder like Miles'. The lights turned on, then I saw a man with some sort of weird blue suit. I looked down, and saw I was in some sort shorter version of my dress. The belly line was ripped, and the hem of the dress was shorter.

"Hey your highness, just try to relax. This won't hurt a bit." The man said.

I tried to unleash a flurry of ice, but my hands were closed shut by this device.

"Uh uh uh." He said moving his finger back and forth.

"We ready?" He asked someone else.

"Affirmative." A female voice said.

"Alright, initiate Project Dark Ice. Begin extraction!" He said.

I then felt the machine sucking out some of my powers, I was getting weaker and weaker by seconds.

"Don't worry, your King Upshur will be here soon!" They mocked.

What would they want with my powers? MILES! ANNA!


	3. Chapter 3: Deep In Darkness

**3 Hours Later...**

**Elsa's POV(still)**

The extraction was slow, and painful. But in the middle of the process, there was beeping from an alarm, the chair I was in had its restraints removed. I just lunged forward and on the ground, I was in excruciating pain. I was hearing screams.

"Oh shit, WALRIDER!"

"WERNICKE!"

"HELP ME!"

It just went dark and I heard the sound of people being murdered. I just remembered the coronation when Miles showed me his night vision on his Camcorder. And this Camcorder in front of me looked the same as Miles, so I just picked it up, and turned on the night vision. I looked around, I saw a notebook, and grabbed it and started writing in it.

**Murkoff they called themselves. They've tried to extract my powers for their own benefits. They have my juice, but not all of it. I recall one of the people who held me down mentioning a PROJECT DARK ICE. I don't like it one bit. Alright, I've seen Miles' recordings and how he escaped his enemies, let's do the same now. Anna, if you find this with my dead body, I love you, please keep Miles close, for me.**

I turned around and got spooked, I saw Werncike.

"I'll get you out of here!" He said.

He looked weak in his strong ghostly figure.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"My original body is what's keeping the Walrider alive. Now as long as the life support is stable, then I am able to survive." He said.

Then I was hearing smashing at the door, it was broken down, and it was Chris.

"Little Pigs still won't quit!" He said.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We have to contain it!" He said.

"Yes, everything! Project Walrider, and Dark Ice! Murkoff must be destroyed!" Wernicke said.

"Okay Elsa, I have things to do! I need to gather info! When I'm done, I'm heading back to Arrendelle." Chris said.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked.

"Scared!" Elsa said.

I started to make my way out of the room, leaving Wernicke and Chris. I made my way down a dark hall, and then I encountered this man who had a slightly deformed face.

"Hello beautiful." He said.

"I, we got this treatment."

He lifted up his hand and ice was coming out of it.

"I believe it's thanks to you!" He said.

He handed me a confidential folder, and I read it.

"But someone wanted you to die, someone hates you." He said.

"Please be careful, some of our friends had a little disagreement with you."

**Subject: PROJECT DARK ICE**

**Patient: ELSA**

**Our patient Elsa, the Queen of Arrendelle to be precise, is in our custody. Due to failed results of PROJECT WALRIDER, and of the nuisance former consulting contract 8208: Mr. Waylon Park. Also Mr. Miles Upshur, freelance journalist of Colorado, came to Mount Massive, due to Mr. Park's email, to investigate Murkoff and expose our operations was unfortunately successful. The remains of the Murkoff Corporation have taken leads in their own hands to start something fresh and new. We believe her ice will fuel PROJECT DARK ICE for the sake of the survival of the Murkoff Corporation, and for the sake of vengeance, and for our families. If DARK ICE fails, we all fail.**

I took out my notebook and wrote more notes.

**One of the patients has my powers. Is this what DARK ICE is? To create an army for vengeance and money? And one patient said someone wants me dead. Who could it be?**

I continued down a hallway, and the patients were looking at me in a way I didn't like. I went into this room, and there was a battery. There was this instinct that I needed it for navigating the dark.

**Later...**

I came to this door that said Ice testing Facilities. It was of course, locked. I went around for a key, but then I heard a familiar voice.

"My Queen, it's been a while. You will expose all your riches to me."

It was the Duke of Weselton. He's the one who wants me dead, I also heard another voice.

"Elsa! Please don't be the monster you fear you are! Even if you aren't...HA!"

Hans. Both the Duke of Weselton and Hans want me dead. I just felt a chill run over my body, as I was hearing swords rubbing against a wall, and also it's like my powers were trying to reboot. I used the Camcorder to navigate the darkness, I did find two batteries on the ground. I was running around having to waste a battery when I realized the key was on Hans. I was in this dark room and I heard the door being broken down with Hans voice. So, I hid in a locker.

"I know you're here!"

I noticed him open the lockers, then when he got to mine, I just let out a slight burst of ice, which pushed him back and made him stuck to the floor. I just grabbed the key and ran. I got to the door and unlocked it, but the Duke knocked me down and held my throat.

"Ah, my Queen! You should think twice before calling off trade! Now, you're done talking!"

I could feel my breath slipping away, then one of the patients gave him a good kick. I got up raising the Camcorder again, filming the fight. Then I just went into the Ice testing Facilities and locked the door. It was cold in their, so I froze the door as well with my left hand. I walked around and found a file.

**Collaboration**

**The Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has offered full support in Murkoff's DARK ICE. We thank them for their time, it will never be forgotten.**

I took out my notebook.

**Powers coming back...**

**Hans and Duke of Weselton want me dead. Cowards just want help with psychopaths. Must return to Arrendelle!**

I walked around the room and noticed patients in glass tubes and the glass was cold and foggy. I went up to one, then one woke up and jumped at the glass.

"You! Whatever they're doing to us! Please turn it off! PLEASE! I only want to be human! Alright, the main control valve is on floor B2, okay? Shut off the main control valve! LET US OUT! Please!"

I went around the room to find a way to B2. I found this door that said Stairs. It was open surprisingly, but it was dark, so I had to use the night vision. I noticed there was two batteries on the ground, so I picked them up. I continued down the stairs, and there was a dead female scientist. As I walked by her, she just came alive.

"Don't...DON'T GO DOWN THERE!"

She just gave her last breath, but I had to, and I could defend myself. After more walking in the dark, I came to it, B2. I opened the door and it was bright, so I turned off night vision. Then suddenly the door closed and a song started to play.

"_When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married boy and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind, I will have to look around until the right one I have found._"

Then the lights went out again. And I turned on the night vision again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Past is NOT in the Past

**Meanwhile in Arrendelle...**

**Miles' POV**

We've been sitting there for hours trying to find where Elsa was, and where Murkoff was based near this peaceful town. Then out of nowhere came Chris. I was still filming.

"Jeeze Chris! Where have you been?" I asked.

"I know where she is!" Chris said.

"Really? Where?" Waylon asked.

Chris gave me this confidential folder, he opened it and read it.

**September 18, 2013**

**Due to loss of Mount Massive, Murkoff is forced to retreat to abandoned North Mountain facilities. Was shut down in 1992 due to failure of PROJECT POWERS. Murkoff will take the future and all history books!**

**-Andrew Dikens**

"The North Mountain?" I asked.

"Well, I'm always up for an adventure, even if it's dangerous! Right Anna?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah! But wait, what about Park's kid's?" Anna said.

"I'm here!" Lisa said.

"Will you be okay dad?" Brandon said.

"Yes I will!" Waylon said.

"Ahem!" Olaf said.

"Right, let's go!" Miles said.

Kristoff said he left his sleigh near the top of the mountain, so it should still be there, hopefully. Me, Waylon, Chris, Anna, and Olaf began the journey.

"I'm comin'..." I said quietly as I glanced at my medal.

**Meanwhile...**

**Elsa's POV**

I continued down the hallway trying to find a valve to shut off the machines upstairs. There was a document on the ground, so I picked it up.

**Patient: Edward Gluskin**

**Date: September 1, 2013**

**Status: Unstable**

**The affects of the Morphogenic Engine has left Mr. Gluskin to develop severe psychotic brain damage. Behavior includes unparalleled savagery, severe sexual desire, and resulted in seven rape cases in female employees, along with two murder cases. We need to put him down for our safety of our employees, if word gets out, it will much damage to Murkoff.  
**

**PLEASE ADVISE!**

**-Dr. Veronica Harmon**

I turned the page and saw a picture of this man, he looked crazy, and his eyes were bloodshot. I went to a door that said valve room, I could see that there was glass to see inside. I tried opening it, locked. Then I looked up and saw the same man who was on the file was on the other side.

"Darling..." He said.

He gave me a creepy look, like he wanted to do things to me that I can barely describe. I took out my notebook and wrote again.

**Found a patient file on an Edward Gluskin. He appears to be dangerous to people like me and Anna. Anna please I beg of you, stay in Arrendelle!**

I continued down the dark hall, then I heard the door being broken down. I hid in a locker, but I could smell gas. It knocked me into subconsciousness and I fell out of the locker. The creep went up to me.

"Well hello there! You were the girly I always tried to find! Aaah that dress, that skin! Beautiful! Mommy, I found her!"

I just fell asleep and the last thing I saw was being carried by this man.

**Later...**

I woke up in darkness with my mouth taped, and I was tied to a chair(again!). My hands were tied so tight that I couldn't use my powers. I didn't know what else to do so I just shook, but I couldn't get out. The lights turned on, and I saw my Camcorder facing me. There was a door right beside it, the same man who gassed me._  
_

"I'm so sorry for the rudeness but-"

"Shut up Edward!" I yelled out.

"You know my name! I knew you were the girly for me!" He said.

I managed to get my left hand free, and I shot a little bit of ice at him.

"So, that's how it's going to be."

He grabbed a knife and stabbed my left hand, and left it there.

"I thought you were different! I thought I could do what my brother, Eddie, failed to do! To have a family, to care for children! But you're just another monster!" He yelled.

"Do you even know who I am?!" I said painfully.

Suddenly, I heard the door open but he wasn't paying attention.

"No, you're not a monster."

He stepped back.

"YOU'RE ANOTHER WH-"

I saw a pair of big long scissors go through his stomach, he just dropped dead.

"What I miss?"

It was Trager. I forgot to mention that, he's become one of the executive doctors of Arrendelle and he's taken care of many people by curing the incurable. He had a needle, and he injected it into my body.

"Sorry..." He said.

Everything went dark again.

**Later...**

I woke up beside the valve room, and I noticed my left hand had already been bandaged, and the tape had been removed from my mouth. There was a confidential document, my Camcorder, two keys one read valve room B2, and one read theater B1, and a battery. I got up and gathered everything, I read the document.

**Subject: PROJECT POWERS**

**Date: September 17, 1991**

**Test Subject: ****Idun**

**Element: Ice**

**We just found this woman wondering up to our base. She appeared to be the Queen of the local town of Arrendelle. She was perfect for Murkoff's first attempt at creating super humans for our soldiers and security reasons. Subject has been injected with powers, however the subject appears to be showing a major will of rejecting the powers we are giving her. Is this the right specimen? **

**PLEASE ADVISE**

**-Dr. Patrick Yena**

I turned the page, and it was a picture of my mom. I then took out my notebook, and my mind was just blown after that document.

**This document Trager left me, it's all about mom. That's the Origins of my powers! She got captured by Murkoff twenty years ago, and she was experimented on. She rejected the powers, but somehow it must have made it's way to me! Trager also gave me a key for a theater, what does he want me to watch? And that man who almost called me a whore...He's dead.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Miles' POV**

We finally reached the top of the North Mountain. And it was Elsa's palace still in tact, but the only difference was that it had a Murkoff symbol on the door, I was still recording. I took out my notebook.

**Being held prisoner in her own palace she created with her own hands! Ironic...**

**I'm coming Elsa! We'll both put down Murkoff for good!**

Then I saw Wernicke open the door. We all went in, and saw that her palace was reconstructed. There was an elevator in the middle of the room. First, I climbed the stairs and on the top was the freaking Weasel Duke!

"Why hello Mr. Upshur!" He said.

He jumped forward and came really close to stabbing me with a sword, but Wernicke came in and just threw him out of the palace. Again, still recording. I looked around the room, and there were computers for security cameras. I looked in one of them that said: B2 valve room. It was Elsa turning a valve. I ran downstairs but, Chris, Kristoff, Waylon, and Olaf were gone, but Anna was still there. I noticed the elevator was gone as well.

"They went down already." Anna said.

"Well, we have to wait." I said.

Eventually the elevator came back up then me and Anna went down. We went to B2.

**Back in Arrendelle...**

Brandon and Marco were sitting on the docks trying to think happy thoughts, then suddenly.

"AAAAAH!"

There was a big splash, and the Duke of Weselton emerged from inside the water, and he was treading.

"Hey look, it's the Duke of Weaseltown!" Brandon yelled.

"WESELTON!" The duke said.

**Murkoff Base: B2...**

**Elsa's POV**

I went back up to the floor I was at before to let out those guys who were in the glass tubes. I noticed the all the glass tubes were broken, I recorded it and wrote in my notebook.

**They're free! I wish them luck! Maybe I'll see them in Arrendelle, but first, I need the truth about my parent's and my powers!**

I noticed an elevator, I pushed the button, but then I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Miles and Anna. I ran to Anna and hugged her.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" She said.

"I know!" I said.

I let go of Anna and went up to Miles and hugged him.

"I knew you'd come back for me!" I said.

"Good to see you too!" He said returning the hug.

"What did they do to you?" Anna asked.

"Nothing actually, except they kind of-"

"Project Powers?" Miles said.

"Well yes. But there's also Project Dark Ice, some patients here had some of my powers." I explained.

"So, should we go?" Miles said.

"NEIN!"

Wernicke then appeared.

"You can't leave while the Walrider lives! It must be destroyed!" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You must shut down my life support, doing that will destroy this evil entity forever!" Wernicke said.

The elevator came to our floor.

But we need the truth, and we can't kill you!" I said.

"Fine, you have until after your movie, which holds valuable information for you by the way." Wernicke said.

Me, Miles, and Anna went to B1. We walked in and saw this large theater screen with light shining on it. Kristoff, Chris, Waylon, and Olaf were standing there.

"We've been waiting for you!" Chris said.

He walked up to me and held a document that appeared to have been burned. I opened it and read it.

**September 18, 1991**

**Esc- rep-**

**Queen Id- escape-**

**Insure security protocol 6590. Someone by the name of Adg- came in and took her back. He showed no mercy to all staff, killed everyone.**

The rest of the text was unreadable, however at the end it read.

**Recommend abandon ship and take our research back to Mount Massive facilities.**

**PLEASE ADVISE!**

**-Dr. Patrick Yena**

"There's something you must see Elsa!" Olaf said.

"We already saw it, but you must see it!" Kristoff said.

"Alright show me already!" I said.

Chris had a remote, he pushed a button and the movie started playing. I raised my Camcorder, and so did Miles and Waylon.

**_3, 2, 1..._**


	5. Chapter 5: Heart

_**September 18, 1991**_

_**3:28 AM**_

_"Doctor Patrick Yena reporting on Test subject Idun resuts of PROJECT POWERS which has had very little success. However, with this Murkoff will demand more and fire me and execute all others throught. However, Test Subject Idun has been showing activities of Pregnancy when she was delivered here. According to scans, she is six months pregnant. We weren't getting any activity from her own body, however we have been getting ice activity from her womb. If my predictions are correct, then when she gives birth, her child will possess the powers that we have attempted to give Idun."_

Sounds of gunshots and screaming are heard, then another voice is heard.

"IDUN!"

"Please!" She said.

"What have you done?!"

"I assure you sir-"

A sword clashing sound is heard and an alarm follows, along with the scientist dying.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

"You came back Adgar! For me!"

"I always do!"

The film ended. Miles, Elsa, and Waylon were rapidly writing in their notebooks.

Elsa: **So, the answer to my powers was deep in the mountain all along! The secret Mom and Dad were hiding about how I got my powers was here! Mom, Dad, I'm going home!****  
**

Waylon: **I thought PROJECT POWERS was a myth. It turns out it ain't no spook story! Now what?**

Miles: **Adgar and Idun was the former King and Queen of Arrendelle. I can't believe Murkoff did all this to try and take the world. You know what?! F*** it all! We're shutting down everything! Project Walrider, Dark Ice, EVERYTHING! I'm gonna kill Wernicke.**

Miles headed to the elevator to B5.

"MILES!" Elsa said.

They watched the elevator change floors towards B5.

"What's he doing?" Kristoff and Olaf said.

"Let him finish it!" Chris said.

"I think I know somewhere in this place where there is someone that's related to you." Olaf said to Anna and Elsa.

"Really who?!" Elsa said.

The elevator came back to their floor, then they all went in.

"To B3! Prison floor!" Olaf said.

They got to the Prison floor and they noticed most cells were empty. Then they went up to one cell, and there was this a couple. The girl had this pink dress, and the man was wearing this purple suit.

**Meanwhile on B5...**

**Miles' POV**

I stepped out of the elevator with my Camcorder raised to be greeted by the same big device that I saw back at Mount Massive, and there was Wernicke motionless on his wheelchair. I wrote in my notebook.

**Back here again. I said it before, I'll say it again! F*** it all! Break it all! Kill him! END THIS! Go home! This is for Elsa's and Anna's parents!**

Wernicke then appeared.

"So, you've decided to kill me!" He said.

"That's what you want right?" I said.

"I want you to end this, but that doesn't mean I won't have fun!" He said.

"You're going to kill me?" I asked.

"Kill you?! No. Rough you up? YES!" He said.

"I'll give you five seconds." He added.

I started running towards the valve for the life support fluid. I couldn't blame Wernicke for chasing me, if the old man wants to die having a little bit of fun instead of sitting there waiting for me to kill him, then fine. I climbed a lot of stairs and ran through many doors, but I eventually turned the valve that disabled Wernicke's fluid support. Now for the electric supply. Wernicke kept chasing me, I had to do a long jump and almost fell. I made it to the other side, and there I cut off the electric supply by breaking the wires. Now I tried to jump back to the other side, but Wernicke grabbed me.

"Please keep arms and legs inside the car at all times!" He said.

He dropped near the engine, then he caught me, then he just dropped me. It hurt! So, the final step was to disable the Life pod failsafe. I ran towards the button, and scanned my hand.

"Thank you..." Wernicke's last words were.

I filmed him as blood was spurting out from him and he just died. But the Walrider was still trying to get me, and I think it had a couple seconds to find a new body for it to continue living. It threw me around, then it lifted me into the air, and I dropped my Camcorder. Then I heard Elsa.

"MILES!"

Before the Walrider could do anything, Elsa shot a big burst of ice, and I saw the Walrider freeze and fall to the ground and it shattered, but then I fell and it was total darkness. Later, I woke up in nothingness, it was quiet, then two bodies began to form and it was Idun and Adgar. It felt like a dream

"Wait, aren't you-?"

"Yes, we were Elsa's parents." Idun said.

"Miles Upshur, you have our eternal thanks!" Adgar said.

"You finally did it, you destroyed Murkoff, and brought our daughters closer than ever before! And you gave Elsa the love I failed to give her." He added.

"Go now, take care of Elsa and Arrendelle! Please." Idun said.

"Oh one more thing!" Adgar said.

They started to slowly fade.

"You reunited my daughters cousin! They never met her, but you'll see!"

They disappeared, and there was a door right in front of me. I decided to go inside.

Then I woke up in the engine room with Elsa at my face.

"MILES!" She said.

"What happ-"

She just kissed me, and I returned the kiss. She got off of me, and then I saw my Camcorder facing us.

"Did you get that?" I said facing it

I grabbed my Camcorder, and stood back up. Right then and there I saw everyone: Chris, Waylon, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and there were this other couple.

"Miles, meet Rapunzel my cousin her lover, Eugene!" Anna said.

"Hello! Wait, I thought Rapunzel had long hair." I asked.

"I did but..."

"She got it cut." Eugene said.

"So, shall we go?" Chris said holding a button.

"I'll blow this place sky high! We can watch the fireworks from outside!" He added.

"Let's go!" Miles said.

I struggled, but with Elsa's help I got to the elevator.

"You've really become quite the Journalist Elsa." I said.

She kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Miles!" She said.

We got back to the surface to be greeted by five soldiers with assault rifles. One fired a shot, but missed me. I noticed a sword go through his stomach, then I recorded it. It was Hans who took them all down.

"I know this won't fix anything, but at least I can die with dignity." He said.

He came along and we stepped outside the ice palace. Chris gave me the button and I pushed it. I watched and recorded as the whole thing went down, there was also a shake in the mountain, but it subsided. I wrote in my notebook.

**From this day forth, Murkoff will never rise from the ashes again!**

**8 Months later...**

Miles was getting his coronation to become King of Arrendelle. They believed his story saying that they were also contacted by the former King and Queen. He stood in the church looking at all the people, and his friends, wearing his new King outfit. The priest said the words, and he was officially King Miles of Arrendelle.

**2 Years Later...**

Elsa gave birth to a newborn boy. Miles named him Daniel Christopher Upshur. He was also named as Prince Upshur of Arrendelle. Rapunzel and Eugene had their own boy child and named him Eddison. Anna and Kristoff had their own girl, and named her Sala. Waylon and Lisa moved to Arrendelle and they were the leading engineers for software and hardware security for Arrendelle. The four couples lived happily ever after. Murkoff was shut down completely, and now these events are sealed in history forever!

**THE END!**

* * *

**Before you go anywhere, I have one last thing for this story. Stay tuned!**

-Buffalo out


End file.
